ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
A Duel! Taishiji vs. Sonsaku
A Duel! Taishiji vs. Sonsaku is the fourth episode of Ikkitousen. It revolves around the duel between Shigi Taishigi from Yoshu, and Sonsaku Hakufu. Summary Hakufu is first seen training a style called Goshin Imonkin. She had progressed so rapidly and in so little time that it impressed Koukin, who even said that Hakufu's skills were far past his. Koukin then meets Gakushuu who explains that Rakuyo high school is now targeting Hakufu since she teamed up with Genjou Kakouton, who was a Kyosho fighter. Since Kyosho openly opposed Toutaku, and Hakufu had fought along side Kakouton they considered Nanyo was apart of an alliance with Kyosho, although they have always opposed Toutaku they were never open about it. Koukin is then attacked by the fighters from private school, who are in search of Hakufu. They soon fight and restrain Koukin. Hakufu, in search of Koukin, calls him on her cell phone, but Hannou, the leader of Yoshuu private school picks up and tells her to meet him at his location if she wanted to get Koukin back. Toutaku then talks with Saji saying that, thanks to his information, he sent Yoshuu private school after Hakufu. He then asks Saji how his arm was, indicating that he had already figured out Saji's plan of attack. Ryofu then appears to escort him out of the building. Koukin is then seen escaping the restrainment the Yoshu Academy fighters had on him and he starts to fight against Yoshu by himself, doing very well. Hannou becomes agitated and worried that they won't be able to finish him before Hakufu's arrival, but is stopped by Taishiji who calls off their fighters, and stating that Hannou was not a fighter. Hakufu then storms in on Koukin's and Taishiji's battle, as Taishiji walks away honoring his promise of not fighting Hakufu if hit him which he did. Hakufu then attacks Taishiji but is easily outclassed by his skill, but Hakufu does not give up, impressing Taishiji. Saji is then seen showing Ryofu the knife he planned on stabbing Toutaku with, being asked if he really believed he could take down Toutaku, he retorts "I have always been lucky." they then begin their fight. The battle continues and Hakufu launches an all out attack on Taishiji, not knowing if it was going to work. The technique lands and harms Taishiji slightly. Being very impressed by Hakufu, Taishiji tells Hakufu that she had only returned one punch, to which Hakufu gleefully agree and tells Taishiji not to hold back. Taishiji agrees and tells her that he might make her cry. In the end Taishiji wins, and leaves on good terms with Hakufu who she thanks for the match. The aftermath of Saji's and Ryofu's fight shows that Saji was beaten to near death, with Ryofu sorrowfully saying Saji's name, indicating feelings of regret. Taishiji is next seen walking in an alley with Hannou when Ryuuyou comes telling him that he had failed the order given to them by Toutaku. Taishiji ignores him and asks Hannou if he felt something from Hakufu, to which he retorts no. Ryuuyou then takes the oppurtinity to stab Taishiji in the back, with Hannou stabbing him in the front. Taishiji knocks them both down and then falls down himself bleeding out. The episode ends with Toutaku telling Ryofu to announce the fighters tournament. Characters Returning Characters *Hakufu Sonsaku *Koukin Shuuyu *Goei *Gakushuu *Genpou Saji *Chuuei Toutaku *Housen Ryofu *Taishiji Shigi *Hannou *Seirei Ryuyo New Characters *Unchou Kan-u *Sousou Moutoku *Hokou Kakuka Category:Episodes Category:Ikkitousen Episodes